Relationship
by LlewellynPrince
Summary: Flack thinks about his relationship with Danny. SLASH


Weird little Flack/Danny thing, I'm not sure what you'd call it, it was just for fun.

Their relationship is strange. It's exactly what you'd imagine for two guys who pack heat for 23 hours a day and who have to look at dead bodies 24 hours a day, but it's still strange. It's been going on for a while now, a few weeks, but that's most likely a record for both of them. He can still remember exactly what started it. It was a tough case, for Danny at least. The Tanglewood boys had come up in another murder and some idiot had left Danny alone with one of them, Flack had gotten there in time to stop the guy from bashing Danny's head through the two way mirror, but that was it. Of course Flack had felt obligated to bash the guys head in but had had to settle with a punch that had sent the guy over the table and then supporting Danny down to the locker room, where straddling a bench facing each other, he'd proceeded to bandage him up. They'd been watching each other for a while by that time and Flack couldn't remember exactly what set them off but the next thing he could recall was Danny whimpering his name as he thrust home. Danny was bent backward, Flack between his legs. It felt like heaven inside him, hot and tight and he paused before pulling out and thrusting back in hard, reviling in the look on Danny's face, a cross between pain and extreme pleasure. Danny's hands were pinned to his sides and his head had whipped back so hard that the crack had echoed through the empty locker room. He'd continued his thrusts, hard and fast, sweat covering his body as he grunted. Danny's back arched and he met him thrust for thrust, his moans of Flack's name spurring him on. Flack had wrapped his fist around Danny's cock and pumped in time with his thrusts, his grip bordering on pain. Danny had come screaming Flack's name into his mouth, Flack had followed seconds later.

Flack wasn't stupid that had been what Danny needed at that time; the second time had been much slower, against the wall in Danny's apartment. He could remember that easily. He'd just arrested a man for an extremely violent rape and he'd needed something to calm him down and relax him and to remind that not everyone could do that to a person during sex, Danny's address had appeared in his head and he'd ended up there. They hadn't said anything because there was nothing to say and if there was he hadn't given Danny or himself the chance to say anything other then the sweet nothings he'd whispered into Danny's ear when he'd pressed him to the wall, lifting him up so his legs could wrapped around his waist. He hadn't been sure if it was possible to pull off this position with another guy but it had worked, much to their pleasure. He remembered that night in steps, steps to be exact. The first thing he'd done 1st step was slip his tongue into Danny's mouth when he'd opened it to ask him what was wrong. The kiss was full and sweet and Flack was reminded why he loved Danny's mouth, thin lips and an accent that made Flack's knees weak. They'd stayed like that for a while, just kissing before they'd started grinding step 2 against each other slowly, Danny had attempted to speed it up once, but thanks to their position Flack had easily slowed him back down and started a slow pace that gave them both a warm fuzzy feeling. When they were both hard as hell Danny managed to get both their pants down, and the skin on skin step 3 had nearly sent them both into a frenzy. After quickly prepping step 4 Danny he'd slid home at a speed that had the other man squirming. After pausing for a moment to take everything in step 5 he'd started a slow luxurious pace step 6 that Danny had clearly enjoyed if his face was any sign. He'd whispered into Danny's ear Step 7 which had turned him on even more.

"Slow and soft." Were just some of the things he'd whispered into the other man's ear that had him gasping and then cause he loved watching Danny touch himself, he linked his fingers with Danny's, palm to the back, step 8and wrapped them around his cock. Danny's other hand was fisted in his hair and his was bracing them against the wall. They stayed like that for a while, slow and easy loving. When they came it was with their tongues in each others mouth and their breathing easy.

That was two weeks ago, he remembered as he pulled out of the parking lot at the precinct. Danny in the passenger seat, they'd just been called out and instead of taking two cars had decided to carpool. He was edgy, there had been a chase this morning and his nerves were still on high. He reached over and slid his fingers into Danny's hair and guided his head down, not that he needed to, the CSI knows exactly what he's doing, but Don didn't like giving up control and he needed something to hold onto anyway and Danny didn't seem to mind. His breath caught when Danny's mouth settled over his crotch and then he was in heaven. Danny's mouth is warm and hot and he groaned as Danny sucked. His fingers tightening in Danny's hair as he pulled the car over. Then Danny put his tongue to good use and he came with a gasp and a groan. Danny pulls back licking his lips, one of the things that got Flack's attention in the first place and after a moment for both to recover he pulled back onto the road. Out of the corner of his eye Don noticed Danny staring aimlessly out his window and an idea entered his mind. In this seriously fucked up relationship and they both call it that Flack's gotten Danny off twice, well more then twice but they've only actually had sex on two occasion, once in the locker room and once several times in one night at Danny's apartment, where as Danny gets him off almost every other day. When he was sure Danny wasn't watching he casually slipped his hand over Danny's thigh and then gave his crotch a hard squeeze. Danny nearly flew out of his seat in surprise, gasping.

"Undo your pants." And shacking hands fumbled as they did while Don switched lanes and wondered how exactly he became the dominate one out of the two, he losses his temper more but Danny's is a little worse, but then he remembers that he was the one who started things. Don smiled when he heard Danny's sharp intake of breath when his hand closed over his crotch. At first Danny controls himself quite well but Flack wants to see him uninhibited and he loves the way his mouth forms his moans.

"The windows are tinted." He whispers quietly and Danny's control snaps. As he strokes Don watches Danny out of the corner of his eye, he's arched slightly against the seat his mouth open in a permanent moan and his hands griping the door and seat hard enough hat his knuckles are white, his hips pushing back against Flack's hand. A block away from the crime scene he comes with a Flack's name on his lips and Don gives him a crushing kiss before he parks, he'd spend the night at Danny's tonight he decided.


End file.
